Mysterious Love
by Eridor4me
Summary: Love doesn't always begin at firsts. Naruto met Sakura since He met her. Sakura now is trying to move on with her long last love Sasuke. Lemons NaruxNaru chapter 2. Abandoned just read Mysterious Love:Rewritten
1. True Colors

Naruto Loved Sakura since he met her. Sakura now is trying her best to Forget Sasuke and move on. Will she be successful in moving on? Will Naruto help her with this?

Sakura- A 19 year old Medical Ninja. Already a Jounin and had many Experiences in her life.

Naruto- 19 year old, well respected Ninja. Already learned lots of Jutsus. Is now the Greatest Jounin in Konoha.

True Colors

She wakes up with a bright sunshine "Another day…" Sakura stood up and had a good stretch.

She first walks off to her Bathroom. She stripped herself and showered with Cold water. While in the showers she was thinking of what would happen and what she wants to do this day.

After showering she dressed herself. She wore her favorite Red Kimono and on top of that a Jounin vest. She then wore her Forehead protector on her Long Pink Hair as a Ribbon. She looked at her mirror.

"I don't know why Sasuke didn't fall in love with this kind of body" She quietly said

"I know!!! Coz he's a Jerk" Her inner Sakura Shouted

After dressing up she fixed herself some food for breakfast. She cooked some eggs and a slice of bread. She fixed herself with a glass of juice.

"ITADAKIMASU" Now she is alone with her own House she lives independently. Her Mother and Father Is already diseased because of a crucial war.

After Eating she then went to Tsunade's Office because Sakura is a student of Tsunade in Medics. She saw Naruto a well respected Jounin in Konoha talking to Tsunade about his new Mission.

"Oh! Sakura Just the right person." Tsunade yelled out.

Sakura looked at Tsunade and Raised her Eyebrow and Asked "For What?"

"Naruto needs a company for his mission. If you would be kind to company him. Every ninja now needs a medical Nin to Company him/her right? " Tsunade Replied

"Oh! Ok I'll go. And… What's the mission? And where?" Sakura asked calmly

"You'll have to bring back a Missing Nin from our country. He was last seen in the Country of Suna" Tsunade Explained

"Ok" Sakura Replied

"Well that's done. Your mission you'll start tomorrow so have a good rest." Tsunade then fixed some papers for their mission

Naruto and Sakura went outside for some walk in the park

"So Sakura what do you want to do?" Naruto Asked

"I Don't Know…" Sakura Replied

"Ah! I Know Let get a bowl of Ramen." Naruto Exclaimed Excitedly

"It will be my treat!" Naruto Added

"Naruto, You Haven't Change a bit. You still act childishly." Sakura Replied and tried to walk away

"I'm sorry, is it something I said" Naruto was very confused of what's happening with Sakura

"Just leave me Alone" Sakura whimpered

Sakura then ran away from Naruto and went into the Forest. Sakura was leaping from one tree to another. Eventually Naruto Chased her.

All the chasing stopped when Sakura got very tired and fell down a tree, but luckily Naruto was there and caught her.

"Sakura… I know now why you act like that." He said while he was carrying Sakura

"I could handle myself" Sakura then tried to stand up but failed and Naruto helped her

Naruto placed Sakura on a branch and sat beside her.

"I know, you're trying to forget everything about Sasuke. Right?" Naruto Sincerely Said

"Naruto…" Sakura then slowly cried and her eyes slowly dazzled and tears starts to flow from her bright green eyes.

"It's ok" Naruto replied and Fixed Sakura's Hair

"Naruto... I don't know why... I just can't take him out of my mind." Sakura's head laid in Naruto's Chest and began to weep.

"You'll get over it, that's why I'm here. Just call me if you need a friend to stand-by you." Naruto whispered in her ears then Hugged Sakura.

"I don't know why I teased and make you look bad before. Maybe it's because I want Sasuke to Notice me. I'm Very Sorry Naruto for what I have done those past years. Please Forgive me." Sakura then cried louder

"You don't need to be sorry about that. I already understand your state." Naruto Replied

"Thank you Naruto..." Sakura Softly kissed Naruto on the lips

And Naruto blushed. Sakura, her long dreamt girl. Finally kissed him. This is what he wanted those past years. But he doesn't want to think about that stuff now. Sakura needs a friend to comfort her that's why I'm here.

"Naruto I moved on and I know now who I should love, someone who also loves me" Sakura then stared at Naruto. They were very close to each other. The tip of their noses is already in contact. And Naruto Saw Sakura's Eyes started to sparkle and Sakura started to blush.

"And who should that be?" Naruto Asked with a big Gulp.

"Naruto, I have something to say to you." Sakura said

"What would that be???" Naruto Asked And a bigger Gulp

And Naruto Started to Blush Fiercely And his heart started beating faster by the second. Is this it? Is this what he thinks it is?

"Naruto I love you. I've always loved you but my compassion for Sasuke just overpowered it. I just don't have the strength to tell it to you" Sakura Then kissed Naruto Again.

Naruto Blushed. He was even redder than a tomato

"Sakura I love you too, I loved you since I met you but all my attempts have failed in trying to tell you." Naruto then Hugged Sakura.

"Oh Naruto…" Sakura then begin to weaken

"You'll need some rest. I'll bring you to my apartment" Naruto Requested and Carried Sakura on his back

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura then past out

"I know you're very tired I'll let you rest for a while, you really need it." Naruto whispered at Sakura's ear

Naruto brought Sakura in his Apartment for her to rest. And fixed his room for Sakura to be comfortable.

After a little While Sakura Sat up and smelled something very Familiar from Naruto's kitchen.

"Ramen… I know that smell anywhere" Sakura then stood up and fixed her hair by a mirror like what she always do in her house after waking up.

"Here's our Lunch!!!" Naruto Yelled out

"Lunch!?" Sakura Exclaimed. She thought it was already a new day.

"Yes! It's just 12:30 PM" Naruto then was preparing the table

"Sorry for the little table, I usually eat by myself." Naruto Added

"That's ok" Sakura smiled.

Both of them sat down and begin to eat

"ITADAKIMASU!!!" Naruto yelled

And they ate their lunch. One bowl of ramen for each. Sakura was staring at Naruto while eating

"What?" Naruto asked

"Oh Nothing…" Sakura replied

"Oh! Ok" Naruto then continued eating

After an hour

Naruto and Sakura went to walk along the park. They look like couples because they were holding each others hands while walking. Both of them talking about their experiences and trying to exclude Sasuke from their conversation. They sat on a bench and continued their conversation.

"Do you really love me?" Naruto asked

"Of course I do. Why did you ask that?" Sakura Replied

"Oh Nothing. Just come to think of it I thought you were just making me an excuse to forget Sasuke" Naruto then stood up

"Oh Naruto. I do really love you. This doesn't concern Sasuke." Sakura Replied Sincerely

"By That then" Naruto Kneeled and pulled something out of his pocket

"Sakura, Will you marry me?" Naruto Asked and handed a little black box and inside it is a Beautiful diamond ring

Sakura Blushed fiercely and her heart Started to beat really fast.

"Yes Naruto, I will marry you" Sakura replied

Naruto then inserted the ring on Sakura's finger and they both stood up and hugged each other. After that Naruto Kissed Sakura. Naruto's tongue forced into Sakura's lips and Sakura let it enter. Both of their tongue were dancing and exploring each others. Sakura felt very pleasurable.

"She tasted so sweet" Naruto thought to himself

"I love you Naruto and always will" Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear

"Me too Sakura" Naruto Replied with big Smile

This is my first Fanfict So please dont be harsh, please give me reviews. Do you want to continue the story or end it with this. please Reviews... 83 Want me to add some Lemons???


	2. I Love You

CHAPTER 2

This will be now changed to Rated M for some explicit reasons please don't read this chapter until you're on the right age… Sorry for the sudden change of Rate

I Love you Sakura

After a nice stroll at the park…

"It's getting late we have to go home now," Naruto exclaimed

"But Naruto, I still want to stay with you," Sakura said with a weak voice

"Ok then, want to sleep at my apartment?" Naruto asked

"That would be fine," Sakura replied

At Naruto's apartment…

Naruto first went to his bathroom to have a little shower.

"Sakura-chan!!! Just going to my bathroom to take a shower, I'll be right back!" Naruto yelled out

"Hai!!! Naruto-kun!!!" Sakura replied

After showering, Naruto stepped out of his Bathroom and he saw Sakura there staring at him and having a mischievous look. Naruto was a little bit confuse of what Sakura was thinking.

"Naruto-kun!!!" Sakura exclaimed with a kitty-like growl

"What pussycat???" Naruto asked teasingly

Sakura then walked towards Naruto. She grabbed him and laid him onto the bed. Naruto is only wearing a piece of towel that is wrapped on his Lower body. Sakura rubbed Naruto's well toned chest and kissed him. Naruto accepted the kiss and deepened it. Sakura forced her tongue into Naruto's mouth and Naruto's tongue began dancing with hers. They blushed fiercely and Sakura started to squirm. Naruto Took over Sakura and started stripping her. Naruto took off Sakura's Kimono first and threw it onto the floor then after that her black shorts and he also threw it onto the floor. Sakura was left with only her Bra and Panties. They still continued kissing and Naruto then got tired with her tongue and started suckling her neck. Sakura moaned then stared at Naruto.

"What's that Look for???" Naruto asked with a smirked on his face

"Nothing, I'm just tense that all," Sakura replied and her eyes started to twinkle

"Should we continue this?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto, please continue," Sakura insisted

Naruto continued and pulled up her bra strap and unhooked it releasing her well developed breast.

He then continued with her lower body and pulled her Panty.

Sakura Blushed furiously as Naruto looked at every part of her body. After that Sakura then released the knot on his towel releasing more of Naruto's flesh.

"Naruto-kun, you are very big, wonder if you could fit inside me." Sakura exclaimed

"Don't worry," Naruto replied

Naruto then kissed her again and started to get lower and lower until Naruto met her breast and started sucking on it. Sakura Moaned with pleasure as Naruto suck her breast. Naruto licked lower again and Sakura started to squirm furiously as he felt Naruto's Erection starts.

"I have to do this so I can enter!!!" Naruto inserted his middle finger into Sakura's womanhood. And Sakura began to moan again. "Now two," Naruto entered two fingers and Sakura moaned louder. "Three," Naruto then Inserted three and stretched her womanhood and Sakura moaned even louder. After that Sakura was in deep pleasure and started to sweat furiously.

"May I Enter you now?" Naruto Asked

"Yes…Naruto…" Sakura moaned

Naruto began to thrust in and out of her and Sakura began to moan again with pure pleasure; while Naruto was thrusting in and out of Sakura, one of his hands began to play with her breast. "Oh Naruto!!!" Sakura exclaimed

After some thrusting Naruto's orgasm started to come out and spilled his seed into Sakura's womanhood and Sakura moaned with bliss and after some minutes Sakura's orgasm started to come out too.

They continued this until Midnight and stopped for a rest.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you sure know how to make a girl proud!" Sakura Exclaimed weakly

"You, too, Sakura," Naruto replied

"I Love you Naruto," Sakura added

"I love you too Sakura," Naruto replied

"Please don't leave me Naruto," Sakura said in a very weak voice

"Never, Sakura," Naruto replied

They slept naked and Sakura was cuddling Naruto while Naruto snuggled beside her

Morning

Sakura woke up and stared at Naruto's sleeping figure "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Naruto-kun,"

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied while he's eyes is still closed

"When will the marriage start?" Sakura asked

"Don't worry; your birthday which is still on next next month will also be our wedding day. That's my most special gift for you." Naruto replied

"Oh! Naruto! Arigatou!" Sakura smiled and stood up

"I'm just going to make breakfast for us." said Sakura. "What do you want Naruto-kun?" She added

"As always Sakura… Ramen…" Naruto Replied with a big Smile

Naruto immediately woke up when he heard Sakura screaming

"Naruto!!!!" Sakura yelled out on top of her voice

…… End of this chapter please some reviews would be fine. I'll continue this maybe after Some Reviews so review me up…… Special mention o narusaku69 and The MonkeyKing155 Thanks for the review if you want to be mention too please review up


	3. SORRY

Im very sorry guys but i have to make another story but still entitled Mysterious love. I did this coz I have to Change the whole story for it to Get better. but The new story will have no lemons only it will have if many people suggests it so people please read Mysterious Love:Rewritten. Sorry for the sudden change.Now i will do better and correct my grammar Very sorry...

Thankyou for Understanding. n


	4. Heheheh just want to add

Chapter 3 He's back!!!

Here is Chapter 3 Please read it. I know you all got pretty excited of what happened to Sakura!!! Special mention to pboi666 dbzgtfan2004 thanx for the review please more reviews please. Oh yah I have updated the second chapter and fixed my grammar a little. If you want to read my other Story Inuyasha Fans go to my story entitled Musume. read it i know you'll like it and oh yah REVIEWS PLEASE...

"Naruto!!! Help!!!" Sakura yelled out with outmost fear

Naruto immediately ran to where Sakura is and he saw…

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto Furiously looked at Sasuke and Put out a Kunai from his pocket

"Naruto!!!" Sasuke replied

"Don't dare hurt Sakura!!!" Naruto Answered wrathfully

"Naruto!!! Help!!!" Sakura weakly said

"Shut up you whore!!!" Sasuke put his hand and placed it on her mouth

"Sakura!!!" Naruto cried out and Instantly threw a kunai

Sasuke made Sakura a shield from the Kunai and…

"An Illusion!!!" Sasuke was in shocked of what he just Saw

"Hehe…" Naruto grinned while carrying the real Sakura

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke Immediately charged at Naruto but luckily Naruto dodge it and threw another Kunai at Sasuke…

"An Illusion!!!" Naruto then got alerted

"You thought you're the only one who knows how to make illusions Ha!" Sasuke then got a kunai and threw it onto Naruto and now he wasn't lucky and got hit by the Kunai.

Naruto then started to release Kyuubi's Chakra and placed Sakura on one side and started to fight Sasuke. Both of them fought for an Hour until both of them are bloody and almost out of Chakra. Sasuke is the only one standing and Got hold of a kunai.

"Naruto, I won this round. Now it's time for You To.." Sasuke hold the Kunai up high "DIE!!!" When Sasuke was about to stab Naruto Sakura immediately stabbed Sasuke on his Back and finally killed Sasuke.

"S… A… S… U… K… E…" Sakura was in shock of what she has done

"Nice… Work… Sakura…" Naruto weakly said while crawling towards Sakura.

Sakura helped Naruto Sit and she Cried on Naruto's Shoulders

"I killed Sasuke…" Sakura whimpered

"That's ok Sakura. He tried to hurt you would you forgive someone like that, someone you loved then gave nothing back and then attempted to hurt you" Naruto Replied

Sakura cried Louder

Naruto then brought Sasuke's body to Tsunade

"What the hell happened to him!!!" "And What the hell happen to you too!!!" Tsunade Asked Furiously

"He tried to kill us!" Naruto replied

"Please Master Hokage Cure him Physically and Mentally please…" Sakura cried out

Tsunade tried to cure Sasuke and came out with a big frown. Naruto asked about his condition

"Naruto he's… gone…" Tsunade replied with a big gulp

"how will I say this to Sakura??" Naruto questioned

"just tell her the truth…" Tsunade replied

Naruto got hold of sakura and hugged her

"Naruto… how's Sasuke…" Sakura asked quietly

"Umm… Sakura…" Naruto replied with fear of hurting Sakura

"Naruto What happened to Sasuke!!!" Sakura yelled out

"HE… Is… G…O…N…E…" Naruto Gulped and Hugged Sakura tightly

Sakura began to shed tears and (almost Flooded the whole building with tears) Just an expression. Naruto whipped Sakura's face and said "Sakura, just let it out…" Sakura continued crying and Naruto cried with her.

They left the building and…

"Sakura, are you alright now???" Naruto asked calmly

"Yehh… thank you Naruto for saving me this morning. This was all very fast that's why Its very long for me to accept these…"

"That's nothing Sakura… Actually you're the one who saved me. Without you maybe I'm the one there Tsunade is curing." Naruto replied

"Hn" Sakura weakly said

Naruto smiled at Sakura and kissed her.

"Arigato Naruto-kun Aishiteru" Sakura whispered in Naruto's ears

"I love you too Sakura-chan" Naruto Replied and they hugged each other

When they arrived at Naruto's house

"How could we live here now??? It's already broken down into Millions of pieces because of our fight."

"We could live at my house" Sakura replied then brought Naruto to her house

"Arigato Sakura-chan" Naruto said and was lingering at Sakura's room

"Sorry if it is too small for you" Sakura weakly spoke out

"No it's not, Actually it's beautiful" Naruto Replied

Sakura's room had a ceiling colored pink and a bed with some cherry blossoms and her room was wallpapered in pink. Her room also smells like cherry blossoms. Naruto saw the bathroom and he saw a miniature Jacuzzi with A scent again of a cherry blossom.

"Want to rest in there Naruto-kun???" Sakura pointed at the Jacuzzi

"Well Ok…" Naruto Replied

Both of them stripped themselves and went in the Jacuzzi for a little rest. Both of them talking about their future plans…

MORE WILL HAPPEN SO PLEASE WAIT FOR CHAPTERS 4 AND 5

Please Review Sorry if I posted this chapter late Their were little reviews eh… So next time post reviews so I can make another chapter quickly coz I get my inspirations from your reviews. Please REVIEWS PLEASE NO FLAMES PLEASE


End file.
